Chessboxing Rivals
Plot Summary There is a rumour of a great fighter, known as the 'New Chess King', his name is Ah Pao. He is known around the world as the strongest fighter in the Dragon Mountains, he is said to train sixteen hours a day. All around the world, fighters travel with Iron Pot Lids to the Dragon Mountains in order to challenge the legendary Chess King, and gain the title of Kung Fu master. Ah Pao however, does not fight against challengers, as he only fights for himself, not for fame, and certainly not to show off Chessboxing Kung Fu. Things take an uneasy turn when Ah Pao sees an old man who bares a striking resemblance to his master Chi Tzu Tien! Was it just his imagination? From that night onwards, Ah Pao begins to have the same nightmare. His master; Chi Tzu Tien, fighting against Moley, his eternal rival. High above the sky, he sees two Chess Boards slowly colliding with eachother. What does this dream mean? Frustrated after hearing so many tales of the Kung Fu Master Ah Pao. Moley, who has yet to give up on teaching Ah Pao a lesson, remembering the awesome techniques he saw during their last battle, decides to find out the true secrets of Chess Boxing Kung Fu. He discovers the existence of an old man named Tei-yun Pei who is rumoured to have may have been a friend of the original Chess Boxing Master, Chi Tzu Tien. He tells Moley that he did indeed used to be best friends with Chi Tzu Tien, and together they played Chess, and it was through their love of Chess and Kung-Fu that they learned to combine the two together. Tei-yun Pei however, isn't interested in becoming anyone's teacher. He can only play chess. It's not until Moley explains him that he is training in order to fight Ah Pao, the student of Chi Tzu Tien, that Tei-yun Pei changes his mind, and offers to fight Moley, if Moley can impress him, he will teach him the art of Chess Boxing. A Week passes, and Ah Pao recieves an ominous challenge from Moley, to fight him atop the highest of the Dragon Mountains. Ah Pao, knowing that something is indeed wrong, travels out to meet him. The two of them once again do battle, and it's not long before Moley begins using Chess Boxing Kung Fu against Ah Pao. Suddenly everything makes sense, Moley reveals that he has been training for Five Years inside of the Chess Boxing Matrix, learning the arts of Chess Boxing purely for this battle. Ah Pao instantly draws parallels between this sudden new appearance of Chess Boxing, and the vision of Chi Tzu Tien he saw, he knew now that something dark was afoot. It's clear to see that Moley is not himself, and that something is wrong. Ah Pao tries his best to talk some sense into him, but fails to do so. Meanwhile, Chi Tzu Tien's Granddaughter plays a side role in trying to find out more about Tei-Yun Pei. She discovers Chi Tzu Tien's old diary, which dates back to the times before the betrayal of the Loyal Clans. Chi Tzu Tien has written of his time playing Chess with Tei-Yun Pei. It's here that she reads something shocking, and finds out the truth. She runs off to find Ah Pao and Moley. Back to the fight, the two of them are perfecly matched in skill, both using the greatest of Chess Boxing techniques on eachother, but Moley has another trick up his sleeve, Moley begins using an even deadlier technique: "Reverse Chess Boxing Kung Fu". Reverse Chess Boxing proves to be able to counter everything that Ah Pao can throw at Moley, causing Ah Pao to be knocked to the floor, ready to recieve the killing blow. Chi Tzu Tien's Granddaughter arrives and is about to tell Ah Pao the truth, but Tei-Yun Pei arrives just in time to stop her from saying anything. Chi Tzu Tien's granddaughter attempts to fight Tei-Yun Pei, but his Kung Fu proves to be too powerful for her, but it's from her fighting that Tei-Yun Pei realises that she is indeed Chi Tzu Tien's Granddaughter. He tells her that once Ah Pao has been killed by Moley, he's going to end her life in order to complete his revenge and eliminate all traces of Chi Tzu Tien! Ah Pao is down to the ground, and Moley reverts back to his original and greatest technique, the Hook Technique in order to strike the final blow. It's at that moment that Tei-yun Pei interrupts, and declares that Moley kill Ah Pao with the Reverse Chess Boxing technique, and nothing else. Moley struggles for a moment, but finally breaks free of Tei-Yun Pei's influence, and attempts to knock Tei-yun Pei out of the way. Moley is instead hit with a deadly strike, and is thrown aside, wounded. Tei-yun Pei then reveals that he lost his title of the 'Chess King' to Chi Tzu Tien, who defeated him in a legendary chess game a long time ago, before the downfall of the Qing Dynasty. Since then, Tei-yun Pei has been training to defeat Chi Tzu Tien in the arts of Kung Fu and Chess. Sadly, with the death of Chi Tzu Tien, he has not been able to have his revenge like he planned, so instead he shall have to kill Ah Pao in his place. Moley realises that he was being used for the old man's petty revenge, and decides to team up with Ah Pao to defeat the evil Tei-yun Pei by using their combined Chess Boxing skils against him to win. Ah Pao and Moley end the battle by using "Double Horse: Reverse Light and Dark Technique" against Tei-yun Pei, this time, Moley is the one who strikes the killing blow with the aid of Ah Pao. Tei-yun Pei falls to the ground, dead; THE END is shown on screen before the movie abruptly ends. As with all films in the Chessboxing series, what happens next is down to viewer interpretation.